frostguardfandomcom-20200215-history
Siññaḳtuḳtuḳaa
Pronounced: '''tookTOOKah '''Nickname: Siññaḳ A young and untrained snow elf, Siññaḳtuḳtuḳaa is eager to find her song and take her place amoung the Iñupiaḳ. Since her birth, Siññaḳ has always had the most vivid dreams, describing them in great detail from the moment she could draw, and later, speak. Sometimes the dreams would be utter nonsense, but occasionally Siññaḳ's dreams predicted things - a new birth, a roof collapsing, an abundance of food... The Mindsingers told Siññaḳ to keep a journal of her dreams, hoping to understand patterns and meanings as she grew older. Despite her odd dreams and the Mindsingers wanting to question her every morning about them, Siññaḳ lead quite a happy and playful childhood. Her mother taught her how to sing the snow yams and iceberries to grow, and her father taught her to sing ice to make sleds for racing on the snow. Now entering her 26th year, Siññaḳ is still considered an adolescent, but knows she'll need to find her song soon... Like all young girls, Siññak has a near fan-girl reaction to seeing her biggest hero - Igñiruḳ Iñuuliḳ-Atuun, the Lifesinger Prime. Since ---- Siññaḳtuḳtuḳaa rolled over in her sleep, a dream of sky-dancing colours playing in her mind. Beautiful ribbons of blue and green sang in the sky, and flecks of shimmering gold swam like a school of fish. An icicle of red sped past from east to west, and Siññaḳ’s brow creased in her slumber… There was so much colour in her dream, so much to see and understand… but then a great orb of silver rose into the sky. The colours sang louder and brighter around it as an icicle of silver rose from the horizon and flew up, joining the silver ball… Siññaḳ awoke with tears on her cheeks, sad.. but happy at the same time. Something had just melted… but something new would freeze in its place. The young elf took a moment to try to think on what the rest of the dream meant, but the song eluded her once again… She still hadn’t found her song yet, so nothing was clear to her. When she wasn’t asleep and dreaming, she would often daydream… what was her path? Should she sing the Frostsong like her father? Or join her mother in the Mindsong Way? Why would her dreams not show her an answer for THIS question? Siññaḳ shook her head, shaking the beads of tear-ice off her face. ‘No – don’t daydream. Focus.’ she told herself. Diligently, she reached for her journal and jotted down everything she could remember, just like she had been taught to do since she was young. Siññaḳtuḳtuḳaa had always had the most vivid dreams.. most of the time they were nonsense, but sometimes they would mean something – a message, a lesson, a guide or a warning. She’d have to ask the singers about this one. She hurriedly dressed and made her bed, before grabbing her bag and rushing outside to find someone who could help interpret with her dream. Category:Characters Category:Snow Elves